Puppy Love
by kikudog6
Summary: Arizona has a serious school-girl crush on Callie and a dare leads to an interesting turn of events. AU Calzona as kids.


**Quotes in italics are interjections little Arizona adds during the story.**

Puppy Love

Five year old Arizona Robbins was the new kid in her kindergarten class. After a sudden job change, the Robbins family quickly uprooted their household from the suburbs of Philadelphia to a decent sized apartment in Seattle two months into the school year.

Despite the sudden change, the family easily settled into their new home. Well all except for little Arizona.

You see, there's this girl in her class that she has a bit of a crush on.

_"No it's love! I swear!"_

But the thing is that this girl (_"Callie!"_) is really pretty. Like seriously. And the problem is that everyone knows it.

.

A squeal of laughter rings throughout the classroom, and Arizona's head snaps up at the sound. Her eyes immediately focus on the five year old latina. Two boys (_"No, it was like a zillion.") _crowd around the small brunette. One poking her side repeatedly in what Arizona assumes is a crude imitation of tickling, as Callie demands the boy to stop between fits of laughter. While the other sits to the right of her, glaring daggers at her assailant.

Arizona immediately recognizes the situation as yet another one of her peers flirting with the "It" girl of kindergarten. Without another thought, she storms over towards her new arch enemies.

"What are you guys doing?" she demands upon arrival.

The kid with the dagger eyes _("Aiden I think.") _turns his gaze towards her.

"We're just playing." Tyler, the tickler responds.

Arizona gazes at Callie for a moment as if waiting for a confirmation. "Well you gotta stop." she orders.

Tyler's lips dip into a frown, "Why?"

"Cuz I wanna play with her." Arizona replies as if the answer is obvious.

"Well too bad. I was here first." He grabs Callie's hand rather aggressively, clearly asserting his dominance.

"Well maybe we can play together." Callie speaks up, but neither of them seem to hear. Maybe there was just too much love in the air.

"But I like her more, so I should play with her." Arizona declares.

"No, I like her more!"

"No I do!"

"I like her this much." Tyler fully spreads his arms, allowing his five year old wingspan to illustrate his love for the now silent latina.

"Well I like her times a gazillion trillion eleventy billion zillion!"

Tyler's eyebrows shoot up and for a moment he's just left standing there open mouthed. A smug smile pulls on Arizona's lips as she gazes at the astonished boy.

Finally Tyler retaliates, "Well you can't like her that much because you're just a girl." This time it's Arizona who's left speechless as Tyler stands with his own pleased smile at his very logical argument.

But she's quick to rebuttal, "Well if you like her so much why don't you kiss her!" A hush settles over the growing crowd. "I dare you."

Tyler nervously draws in his lip and glances at Callie for a second. His little heart pounds mercilessly as he considers risking his chances of contracting the horrifying and lethal cooties. But he couldn't just back down, he had just turned six- he was practically a man. With a shaky sigh he ultimately responds. "Fine."

And with that he turns towards Callie and roughly shoves his head towards her. The kiss lasts a little less than a second and as soon as their lips pull apart, Tyler immediately wipes his mouth with his sleeve. But hey, this is kindergaten. Shit just got real.

Arizona's mouth slides open as a feeling she's been beginning experience more and more overcomes her. _("I think it starts with a J.") _Jealousy maybe?

"Oh yeah? Well look at this!" In seconds, Tyler ends up on the ground as a very angry blonde pushes past him. Her kiss with Callie lasts just a second longer and ends with Arizona pulling away with a very dramatic kissing sound. _("Cuz that's the noise you make when you're in love.")_

The gathering crowd falls into a lull. (Or at least she thinks it goes quiet. It's hard to tell with all this love around.) And Arizona just can't stop staring with a frantic hope clouding her eyes. _("What if she doesn't like me back!?")_

The seconds drag on and Arizona's wonders if a cat really got Callie's tongue. However just as the young latina opens mouth, the silence is instead shattered by the teacher's shrill voice.

"Arizona!" With Mrs. Rollins shout Arizona suddenly notices that the room is far from quiet. Tyler wails on the ground, blubbering to the teacher about the blonde pushing him. Kids talk excitedly about the latest gossip, and Mrs. Rollins is still trying to get the attention of the two love birds.

However, even with the growing chaos, all Arizona can hear is Callie's soft words.

"I like you times infinity."

**So what'd you think? Too cheesy? **


End file.
